


Gods & Devils

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, You Die in the Game you Die for Rea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: An Academy has a strange way of testing its students... with what appears to be an RPG game with ties to the supernatural. Yukina Shima is a freshman at this school and is about to find a thread no one was meant to find.





	Gods & Devils

Shima Yukina is entering high school this year. Her school of choice: Yomi Academy, a school that despite its name produces many brilliant minds in different career fields every year. The school boasts a strange method of improving their students that very few schools can seem to replicate.

Yukina herself is of average height, has long wavy red hair reaching her buttox, emerald eyes, and a fair complexion. She prefers to wear more formal clothes compared to carefree ones and keeps her black and red uniform in perfect order. Most call her a ditz due to her tendency to go to space or get distracted though. Her friends call her a lost puppy due to also having a poor sense of direction often requiring a guide.

Her older brother, Shima Yamato, had to escort her to Yomi Academy the morning of the freshman welcoming ceremony. The headmaster of the academy, Headmaster Caem Raevis, then took the stage. He wore a formal red business suit and had a beard-goatee-moustache combo. 

“Good morning freshmen. I wholeheartedly welcome you to our academy. You will be tested as this country’s future. Events within this school are not to be discussed outside these walls or with outsiders, not even to family and friends.” the headmaster spoke into the microphone.

“I wonder why…” Yukina mused.

“All students will now report to the Atrium of the Soul. Follow the teacher’s directions to the letter.” the headmaster ordered.

Inside the colossal structure were statues of different roleplaying classes ranging from human characters to angels and even monsters. At the very center was a colossal altar with several short columns cut from a pearly white marble. Each bore a different colored stone in the center of the slanted tops. 

The students one by one approached the altar where what seemed to be a tabletop RPG character piece was generated for them. Some were monsters or demons, others were human, and some were even angels. Yukina’s was a human White Mage class with wavy hair wearing a tunic gown of sorts along with a satchel. 

“It’s so cute…” Yukina giggled.

“The next step is Divination of Chaos. You will place your piece on a gem of your choice. Your character’s special traits will be generated from that ranging your unique abilities to additional skill trees.” the headmaster instructed, and the process began again.

Yukina thought nothing of it when it was her turn. She walked to her favorite color, black, and put the piece on it. The circle the character was on remained pearly white, but the figure herself gained a fair skin tone and red hair as well as gold and white to her robes. The last to gain color was her staff turning red at the base with a gold jewel at the tip.

“Awesome.” Yukina giggled.

The students were then shown to their dormitories and given room assignments instead of shown classrooms for some reason. They entered but then the doors locked behind each of them. The floors of each then opened and a pedestal with a circular indent in it rose up, which explained the odd amount of depth between each floor. A PA system then turned on making a small bell sound indicating an announcement.

“Students, do not panic. I ask that you insert your avatars into the pedestals.” the headmaster’s voice spoke.

One after another they did as instructed. One after another… they fell to the floor as if they’d suddenly fainted. Yukina opened her eyes to what seemed to a grassy field. She sat up noticing a stream directly in front of her and looked in… to see she had become her avatar...


End file.
